Deeper than a knife
by Aymara
Summary: Draco is spreading rumors about Harry and Hermione. Ron gets jealous. Its all up to Harry to fix things! R&R PLEASE!! Finished.
1. Its left up to Harry

A/N: I am not very good at writing so don't fill your reviews with "you need help!" or "this fanfic was the worst". This starts in the great hall. It is Harry's sixth year. Um… yeah I don't own Harry Potter characters. Now to the story…  
  
1 Deeper then a knife  
  
"Hey Ron, you seen Hermione? She wasn't here to eat and I didn't see her in Potions." Harry questioned.  
  
"You of all people should know where she is! I can't believe you Harry!" Ron stomped off in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry hadn't exactly been expecting this. He didn't understand what was bugging Ron. Harry decided to go check the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" questioned the fat lady.  
  
"Grievelsneeze," said Harry dully.  
  
The door to the commons room swung open and Harry stepped inside. Harry scanned the room looking for Hermione's usual pile of books. He did see Hermione except she wasn't surrounded by books and her head was resting on her knees.  
  
"Hermione, where were you today? You would never skip class. Do you know what's bugging Ron?" Harry paused when Hermione looked up and Harry set eyes on her tear-streaked face. "What's wrong with you, is the better question?"  
  
"It's all Draco Malfoy's fault! Him and some of the stupid Slytherin girls that are always hanging all over him!"  
  
"What did they do?" Harry sat down next to Hermione hoping that he could calm her down.  
  
"They—"  
  
Suddenly the door to the common room swung open and a small crowd of Gryffindors streamed into the room. One of these Gryffindors was Ron; he took one look at Harry and Hermione and stormed up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione just watched Ron go and then began to cry again.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong. I want to help," Harry said in the calmest voice that he could manage.  
  
"You can't help, your half the reason why I am in this mess!" Hermione stood up and walked to her dormitory.  
  
Harry leaned his head against the wall and tried to sort out his mess. He sat for nearly an hour and was still lost. Since neither Ron or Hermione would talk to him he had but one choice left, Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry followed Draco to the boy's bathroom, the one place where Harry could find Draco and not have to deal with Crabbe and Goyle too.  
  
"Hello Draco," said Harry while slowly approaching the ex-ferret with his wand pointing between Draco's eyes.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat out the name 'Potter' like it was a curse.  
  
"I want to know what you did to my friends! You do know what the word 'friend' means, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do you idiot!"  
  
"Just checking seeing as you have none. Now tell me what you did to tick them off, and don't bother to reach for your wand, I'll hit you with a curse before you get half way!"  
  
"You say your friends are upset? You must be talking about weasel boy and the human book!"  
  
"I suggest you watch your mouth, leech. You are in great danger being unarmed and insulting my friends. Now before my temper gets a hold of me, what did you do?"  
  
"I merely mentioned to some of my many followers the relationship that has been going on between you and Hermione," said Malfoy with a smirk on his face.  
  
Relationship? Harry now began to understand. Ron was always jealous of Harry having fame and followers, but Harry stealing Ron's girl had never come up before. Ron had always shown signs of liking Hermione, but wouldn't admit it. Now he thought that Harry and Hermione were in a relationship, no wonder he was so tweaked!  
  
That didn't explain why Hermione was mad though. Unless…  
  
"Draco you idiot! You know very well that there is nothing going on between Hermione and me! I should zap you right now!"  
  
"P-please don't Mr. Potter sir!" Draco said in what must have been a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm warning you ferret! If you spread any more stupid rumors like that I will see to it that you don't make it to the seventh year!"  
  
"Is that a threat? A threat from the world's kindest most beloved super hero!" Draco said once again being sarcastic.  
  
Harry could barely control his temper. Small red and orange sparks shot from the tip of his wand, "Yes Malfoy, that is a threat, and I will see it fulfilled if you keep up this act!"  
  
Harry left the bathroom and made his way back to the common room. When he climbed through the door a sad sight caught his eye. Ron was at the table farthest to the left of the room, and Hermione farthest to the right. They had always helped each other with homework, or mainly Hermione had helped Ron.  
  
"You guys! Get this! I just tormented Draco and it turns out that thing with me and Hermione is just a—" Harry tried to get them to listen but instead they both turned and ran up to the dormitories. "Urgh! This is going to be harder then I had expected!"  
  
Harry was determined to fix things. He ran up to the boy's dormitory where he found Ron laying on his bed. "Ron, just listen to me. I can explain what you heard."  
  
"Harry it's ok. I just wish you would have told me that you liked Hermione… too." Harry was shocked at this. Ron had admitted to liking Hermione.  
  
"But that's just the thing! I don't like her!"  
  
"Then… you're just using her? What for Harry? I thought you were better then that!"  
  
"No Ron you don't get it!"  
  
"What is there to get? You have fame, fortune, and now girls! I'm sick of being your stupid little tagalong and I'm sick of you getting everything that you want!" Ron shoved Harry out of the way and stomped down the stairs.  
  
Harry began to think that this was going to be impossible to fix. He knew he had to try and he wasn't about to give up! His friends had always been there for him and now it was his turn to repay them.  
  
A/N: Don't kill me. I know it's not the most original but I'm not the best writer either. Ok I am working on the second chapter… If you still want to read it that is. Review please. 


	2. Standing Up

A/N Here is another chapter… I am so happy! I got a review! Ok I suppose I'll save my celebration for later, you're just here to read the story so that's what I'll give ya…  
  
"Harry plus Hermione? What is all of this?" Hermione read off of the bathroom walls, "I swear I am going to kill Malfoy and all of those snobs that are always with him!"  
  
Hermione stomped out of the bathroom. Without realizing it she knocked Neville over on her way down the hallway. She went straight back to the Great Hall and stomped over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?!" she said crossly.  
  
"He just left," stammered a very frightened second year boy.  
  
Hermione headed for the door that the second year had pointed to. She reached it but didn't make it out before Harry stopped her.  
  
"What now Harry? This is my fight and I'm going to end it. Don't try to stop me either!"  
  
"Don't worry I wasn't going to stop you. I was just going to tell you good luck. Malfoy shouldn't have messed with you and now he deserves what's coming."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But just one question…"  
  
"Hurry up I have to catch Draco," Hermione started to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well two questions actually. One is do you like Ron?"  
  
"What? No… of course not,"  
  
"Hermione you aren't a very good liar."  
  
Hermione ignored Harry's last comment, "I have to go, now!"  
  
"Wait, last question…"  
  
"What is it? Hurry up!"  
  
"Can I watch?" Harry flashed Hermione an evil grin that proved that he would love to see Malfoy get beaten up by a girl.  
  
Hermione nodded and then ran in the direction that she assumed Malfoy had gone. Harry followed close behind her. Neither of them realized that someone was following closely behind Harry, but a little more cautiously.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione called. Anger flashed in her eyes, "We need to talk."  
  
A/N Next chapter coming soon! Hope you liked this one. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! 


	3. Getting Even

A/N Ok I tried to get this up ASAP hope you think it turned out ok…  
  
"What do you want Granger? I see you've brought your little boyfriend along, too."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend and I want you to stop spreading rumors."  
  
"What are you going to do about it if I don't stop, huh?" taunted Malfoy, "Your to worried about upsetting the professors and ruining your reputation to do anything to me."  
  
"Obviously you don't know her very well," laughed Harry.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Draco, "There now we don't have to deal with him for a while."  
  
"You don't understand what you are getting yourself into, ferret." Hermione stressed the word ferret. Even though it wouldn't be that bad if she called anyone else a ferret, it was the one insult that brought back horrible memories for Malfoy (The memories were horrible in his eyes, but they amused everyone else). In the fourth year Draco was turned into a white ferret and bounced around for a bit by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was embarrassed at the whole incident and teased by three houses worth of people for more then a year.  
  
"What are you gonna do? I'm not afraid of you." Unlike Hermione, Malfoy was a good liar.  
  
"Of course your not scared of a girl, yet," Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"This will only prove that I am better then you so if you want to keep your reputation as the best when it comes to using a spell I suggest you put your wand away!"  
  
"I don't even need a wand to prove that I am better then you! I could beat you at any type of competition!"  
  
"Then drop your wand and prove it! Harry-lover!" Draco was so full of himself he failed to realize that he was alone and Hermione had backup. There was someone standing only fifteen feet behind Hermione and was glaring at Draco with a stare that suggested he would rather see Draco dead.  
  
"I don't like Harry that way. He is a friend, something that you wouldn't be able to recognize because you have none!"  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And if Harry isn't your "one true love" then who is? I mean the only other person that you hang out with is one of the weasels. Nobody likes a weasel."  
  
Red and blue sparks shot from the tip of Hermione's wand. Her grip tightened on her wand and her jaw clenched, "Don't insult my friends. You will learn that lesson soon enough if you don't shut up!  
  
"What lesson? All you've done is stand there and yell at me! Prove that you can do something!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The effect of this spell was greatly magnified because off the amount off effort Hermione put into it. Malfoy was knocked clear off of his feet and when he hit the ground he was knocked unconscious. He had let his wand go when he was in midair and it rolled to Hermione's feet. She bent down slowly never taking her eyes off of Malfoy and picked it up. "There I proved to you that I can do something, and I will!"  
  
When Hermione turned around she saw Ron and Harry staring at her with their mouths open.  
  
"Well, he deserved it," Hermione explained and brushed past them.  
  
"Yeah he did, and I'm proud of you."  
  
"Glad your speaking to me again Ron."  
  
"It's not that I wanted to stop talking to you its just that—"  
  
"Don't worry I understand, you can explain it to me tonight, right now we're going to be late for Herbology!"  
  
"That's more like the Hermione I know," Harry stated and Ron agreed.  
  
"Before we go to Herbology we better go let Madam Pomfrey know that there is some… um… trash laying in the hallway." Ron motioned to Draco."  
  
"Yeah I agree, so lets hurry because I'm not going to be late for the lesson!"  
  
The three ran down the hallway, remembering to go slow around corners so not to bump into a teacher around the bend. They told Madam Pomfrey about Malfoy and they escaped punishment by saying that they had seen him run down the halls and trip over his own feet. Not a very interesting story, but it was one that could be easily believed. The three were a few minutes late for Herbology but by saying they had been to see Madam Pomfrey their tardiness was excused.  
  
A/N One more chapter left… I know its not the longest fanfic, or the most interesting and exciting, but give me a break its my first and I'm not that talented. Hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Back to Normal...well sorta...

A/N Last Chapter… I hope you liked my fic. Ok I noticed that it's not anywhere near good but HEY DEAL WITH IT! Sorry… ok read!  
  
That night in the commons room Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat in the chairs on front of the fire. Finally not one of them was mad at the other. They had just begun to apologize to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean to you Harry. And really sorry for what I said to you earlier," Ron said with his face down.  
  
"That's ok Ron. You were mad no problem."  
  
"No Harry, I of all people should understand that you don't ask for people to gawk at your forehead every time you're in public. I shouldn't have said what I said."  
  
"No problem Ron I understand!" Harry said trying his hardest to convince Ron that it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Now shut up Ron it's my turn," teased Hermione, "Sorry for blowing up on you like that Harry. I just didn't want Ro— anyone to actually believe those rumors."  
  
"Yeah I get that too, It's ok," Harry just wanted to go play a game of exploding snap, not listen to these two apologize about a simple little spat all night long.  
  
"Ron, I hope you didn't actually believe those rumors. You of all people should know that I don't like Harry that way, especially after our fourth year with that nasty Skeeter bi— hag."  
  
Ron turned a bright shade of red, "Sorry Hermione its just that… I don't know I guess I got a little jealous…"  
  
"Why?" surprisingly enough Hermione was still lost but Harry understood where this conversation was going.  
  
Harry had to take advantage of figuring something out before Hermione, "Don't you guys see what's going on? Ron got mad at me when he heard the rumors because he likes you Hermione," It didn't seem possible, but it was. Ron's face turned even redder, it was almost as red as his hair, "And Hermione didn't want to talk to me because she thought people would start believing the rumors, and she didn't want you, Ron, to start believing them because she likes you. Ha! It all makes sense now!"  
  
Hermione's face also started to change from her regular to red, "You like me?" Hermione didn't really think that it was possible for Ron to like her. She didn't think he would even think about her that way, especially since Hermione heard what he said about some of the seventh year girls.  
  
Ron looked up from his shoes, "Yeah… and you like me?" Ron always thought Hermione pictured him as a total idiot and that Hermione would never think of him that way.  
  
Hermione looked right at Ron, "Yeah I always have. I guess I just never got the guts to tell you."  
  
"I think I'm going to leave now. So long as everything about those rumors are settled I'm going to go find something else to do…" Harry said as he stood up and then walked away to go see if someone would play exploding snap with him.  
  
If somebody had taken a picture five minutes after Harry had stood up this is what you would see…  
  
Ron and Hermione were kissing, and now a couple. Harry was running around begging people to play exploding snap with him. The Creevy brothers were following Harry offering to play with him (he of course ignored them because after four years they really started to grate on his nerves). Ginny sat in the middle of the room daydreaming. The other Gryffindors were doing plenty of other things – homework, causing mayhem, playing wizard's chess, plotting to capture Filch, etc. – but since no one knows the rest of the Gryffindors I won't bother explaining what they were doing at the time.  
  
A/N I am DESPERATE for reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Just no flames! OK I'm not the best author I GET THAT but ok I still want a review just saying that SOMEONE read my fanfic! 


End file.
